Predefinição:Infobox
| Type = Player Character | Actor = Paula Caminha | First = | Appearances = - | Last = | Count = 118 | AppID = Vexahlia | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = true | C3App = true | C4App = true | C5App = true | C6App = true | C7App = true | C8App = true | Name = Vex'ahlia de Rolo | AKA = * Vex (common diminutive) * Stubby (nickname by Vax'ildan) * Lady Vex'ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt Taliesin Jaffe clarified that it is "Grey", not "Great". (title granted by Percy ) * Lady Vex'ahlia de Rolo, Baroness of the First House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt (title after marrying Percy) * Champion of Pelor * The Sixth Star (nickname given by Percy, referring to the Crest of Whitestone) * She Who Wanders in the Faces of Others (by Skork) * "Little Elf Girl" (by Taryon) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-elf | Class = Ranger (Beast Master Archetype) RogueMatthew Mercer tweeted confirmation of Vex'ahlia's multiclass levels. (Assassin) | Alignment = # Neutral Good (originally) # Chaotic Neutral (formerly)Matthew Mercer confirmed on reddit that Vex'ahlia has officially shifted alignment to chaotic neutral. # Chaotic Good (currently) | Languages = Common; Undercommon ; Elvish ; Draconic ; Abyssal ; Thieves' Cant | Age = 28Vax'ildan stated his age as 27 years old in . As his twin, Vex'ahlia would be the same age. Several months later, when Taryon said he was 28 years old in , Vax said that they were the same age. While there was later a timeskip between and , episode 95 begins at Winter's Crest, just over a year after Vax first stated his age, so he is still 28. | Status = Alive (three times resurrected) | DeathReason = # Killed by a necrotic trap in Purvan Suul's tomb # Killed by Raishan # Killed by Vecna's spell, Power Word Kill | DeathEp = | Place = Grew up in Byroden with mother and brother, before being brought to live with their father in Syngorn.Liam O'Brien identified Byroden as the town where Vex and Vax grew up with their mother. Living in Whitestone after the fall of the Chroma Conclave. | Family = Vax'ildan (twin brother) Elaina (human mother) Syldor Vessar (elven father) Velora Vessar (elven half-sister) Percival de Rolo (husband) Cassandra de Rolo (sister-in-law) Children (at least five) | Connections = Trinket (bear companion) Thordak (sworn enemy; killed her mother) (member) (Champion) | Profession = Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt Member of the Chamber of Whitestone Member of the Council of Emon. | StatsRef = | Level = 5 (Ranger 5) | HP = 39 | AC = 18 | DC = 13 | Str = 10 | Dex = 20 | Con = 13 | Int = 12 | Wis = 15 | Cha = 10 | Fanart = }} Category:Predefinições